


Them

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fear, First Time, Fluff, I Love You, Love, M/M, Nightmares, besties, talk, thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: “Us? We’re just two stupid idiots, fucking morons that don’t understand shit, but we have something worth for fighting for”“And what would that be?”“Them”





	Them

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALIVE! YEAH! Sorry for not post anything, but I have a lot of stuff to do IRL  
> Thanks to Deck-of-Dragons for be my betareader

Red and Blue were at Slim and Papyrus’s house. Blue and Papyrus being besties meant the four of them had decided to meet up once a week at one of their places. This time they’d met up at the Papyruses’ house. 

Papyrus had decided they’d watch a movie. He and Blue sat on the chair, squished together, while Slim and Red sat on the couch.

Shortly after the movie started, Red turned to look at Slim and smiled.While the movie was continuing on the television, Red decided to turn down the volume.Slim meanwhile had risen to lower the lights.Now the room was lit by a warm light, that made the shadows of everything that was present stand out. Trying not to make too much noise Slim and Red had turned one last time to observe their boyfriends, who had fallen asleep on each other. Blue had leaned his head on Paps’s chest, while Paps had leaned his head on the other’s skull.

 

Slim pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his hoodie pocket. He opened it and took out one. He put the cigarette between his teeth, while from the other pocket he pulled out a lighter.He lit his cigarette and started smoking.

“They’re so cute” Red said.

Slim drag from his cigarette and threw out the smoke before starting to speak, turning his head “What ya mean?”

“Nothing, it’s just that I think they’re adorable. They got me thinking of the first time I met Blue. I was so scared while he was so happy. He was always trying to help me. I sent him back home every day with a new scar. Once I loosens his wrist, another time I broke his ankle. Incredebly he never gave up on me and now here I am.”

“I understand, it was the same for me and Paps. I was afraid of every single thing, but ever since we met, Paps wanted nothing more than to help me. Doing so caused him a lot of pain and suffering. But as ya can see, I’ve changed.”

Red smiled. “Yeah, but I imagine Sans wasn’t so happy ‘bout all that, right?”

“No, in fact, he didn’t want Paps anywhere near me ‘cause he thought I might kill him. And when Paps told him we were engaged he had to stop him from beating the shit outta me.”

“I know, Stretch sought me out to tell me that if I hurt Blue again he’d turn me to dust. And then when Blue told him we were engaged he attached me to the wall so strongly that a huge cavity was created. He also started to kicking and punching me and if it hadn’t been for Blue Stretch would have destroyed me with a Gaster Blaster.Blue had to take care of me for a week.”

 

Red and Slim remained silent for a few minutes. Slim was still smoking his cigarette, while Red was watching the television, not very interested on the movie, which by now had reached halfway. At one point they both heard a noise and turned towards the seat. Blue and Paps were snoring. Slim chuckled.

“heh, I still remember our first time.” 

As soon as the sentence ended Slim threw the butt of the cigarette into the ashtray, while Red began to speak

“Me too, I’m Blue’s first and only partner. Our first time together he did nothing but tremble.”

“Yeah, Paps and I have only been with each other. Our first time he trembled like a leaf but when he fell asleep he held me tight. Since then after sex, I can’t fall asleep if I’m not cuddled up with my creampuff and vice versa.”

“Me and Blue cuddle too, I can’t fall asleep if he’s not there. It helps with my nightmares.”

“Mine too, but every time I have one anyway, part of me is always afraid that Paps might get tired of it all and decide to send me away or throw me out. I wouldn’t blame him if he did. But he never does, every time I wake up from a nightmare he’s there, close to me with a smile, ready to soothe me.”

“I get that, after a nightmare I worry that Blue might no longer be there, that he’s left me and gone to who-know-where ‘cause he got tired of my bullshit. And I wouldn’t really be surprised if he ever did. But that’s somehow never the case, he’s there next to me and hugs me and encourages me not to give up. I’m lucky to have him.”

“LUCKY?! No, you’re not lucky. Neither of us are lucky.”

Red turned his head to Slim questioningly.

“We’re fucking BLESSED Red. Blessed because every morning we wake up next to two angels who care ‘bout us more than we care ‘bout ourselves, that’ll never leave us, that support us and LOVE US more than anything else in the world!”

“True, but if they’re angels, what are we?”

“Us? We’re just two stupid idiots, fucking morons that don’t understand shit, but we have something worth for fighting for.”

“And what would that be?”

Slim stood up and waved his arms at the two sleeping skeletons on the armchair.

“Them.”


End file.
